There is an increasing demand for automating checklists to reduce costs, reduce errors, and increase worker in many areas such as healthcare, project management, aviation, equipment installation, and the like. As demand increases, so does the need for increasingly simple solutions that automate checklists. Current solutions provide some capabilities in automating checklists. However, these systems fail to fully integrate the capabilities of voice and accelerometer interaction, leverage the existing telephony infrastructure, provide hands free operation, and provide a complete solution for automating various kinds of checklists.
For example, Patent Application No. 2005/0027578 describes a GUI-based checklist for project management. As the flow of a project is completed, checklist items are associated with events in the project. This solution does not leverage the capabilities of voice/accelerometer interaction, is not based on existing telephony systems, does not provide hands-free operation, and only provides a solution for project management.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,147 describes a hand-held device that automates checklists in healthcare environments. Using the handheld device, the user can complete a checklist. The user then places the hand-held device in a cradle. The checklist is then printed out. This solution also fails to provide voice/accelerometer interaction, is not based on existing telephony systems, does not provide hands free operation, and only provides a limited solution for healthcare.
Other systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,720, disclose a system for dealing with non-normal checklists. The system determines which checklists are appropriate based on events such as a fire on an airplane. However, like the previous systems, this solution fails to leverage voice/accelerometer interaction, is not based on existing telephony systems, does not provide hands free operation, and only provides a limited solution for aviation.